


Taking the Plunge

by sinnerforhire



Series: ZooAmerica 'verse [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, M/M, Roller Coasters, Same-Sex Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared and Jensen get married in a wedding ceremony that is a surprise to Jensen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "'I love you' said as a scream."

“I still can’t believe you’re doing this,” says Genevieve as she winds lavender ribbon around the railing. She ties it in a bow and pins a spray of purple hydrangeas to it. “How are you going to get him up here with the blindfold on?”

“Exit pass,” replies Jared, holding up his wrist. He’s already donned his, and he’ll put Jensen’s on when he meets him at Gate 7. He’s wearing a t-shirt and cargo shorts at the moment, but he’ll change into his wedding tux in a couple hours. Until then, he’s got a ride queue and a whole catering area to decorate.

“I think it’s the coolest idea ever,” says Briana. She’s putting ribbons and the “Just Married” sign on the back of the ride car. “He’s gonna love it. Just you watch.”

Felicia bounds up the queue line. “I need some help down in the pavilion,” she tells them. “Jared?”

Jared hands his wheel of ribbon off to Genevieve. “Be right there!” 

Jared jogs down the exit ramp to the pavilion. Felicia’s got a huge box of beribboned mason jars filled with lavender and white M&M’s and Jordan almonds, and a bunch of bud vases with purple and white rosebuds. “I can’t carry all these,” she says. “Help me?”

“I got it,” says Jared. He hoists both boxes onto a picnic table and starts unpacking them. The two of them set each table with four mason jars and one vase. 

“You are so unbelievably lucky,” says Felicia. “I can’t believe you met your soulmate here at the Park.”

“Well, the Zoo, technically,” says Jared with a grin. “But yeah, I never expected that I’d fall in love here. It was just a summer job up until then.”

Felicia shakes her head. “Well, if you ever find another Prince Charming, send him my way, okay?”

“I will,” promises Jared. “But I think Jensen’s one of a kind.”

“You two are so ridiculously perfect it’s kind of disgusting,” says Felicia. She finishes placing the mason jars she could carry and comes back for more. “I want to hate you, but you’re both so nice that I can’t.”

Jared chuckles. “Green is such an ugly color on you.”

Felicia sighs. “Yeah, I know.”

Jared places a hand on her shoulder. “You’ll find someone. You’re young, you’re beautiful, you’re funny—it’ll happen, I promise.”

“I guess.” Felicia pats his hand and gathers up more mason jars. “But where am I gonna find a guy who won’t get mad when I’d rather join a WoW raid than go on a date?”

“IT?” Jared raises an eyebrow. “Or maybe Amy’s replacement? Computer guys should understand.”

“Do you know when Amy’s replacement starts?”

“In a couple weeks, I think.” Jared grabs the last vases and moves to set them out. “I forget his name. Greg, Gibson…something with a G.”

Felicia nods. She meets Jared at the last table and opens her arms for a hug. Jared gives it her and she squeezes him so tight he can hardly breathe. “I’m happy for you, Jared. Jensen’s a great guy.”

Jared grins. “Yeah, he really is.”

They break apart and Felicia tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “Well, we’re done here, wanna check on the queue crew?”

“Sure.” Jared follows her up the exit ramp to the Fahrenheit boarding platform. Gen and Briana have done a really nice job decorating the queue line railings with ribbons and flowers. “It looks great, guys. Thanks so much.”

Briana waves him off. “Not a problem. We done here?”

“Looks like it,” says Jared, glancing around one more time. “I guess it’s time to go change.”

Briana pats Jared’s shoulder. “Enjoy your last moments of freedom,” she tells him as she walks past him to the exit ramp.

“Thanks.” Jared follows the girls down the ramp and they all head to the Season Pass Office, where they’re keeping their clothes. Jared’s volunteered his tiny office as a changing room, and the girls have piled several bags of makeup and hair stuff on his desk. There are three lavender dresses hanging on the door as well as Jared’s black tux with lavender vest and bow tie.

Jensen and the groomsmen (Misha, Jeff, and Jensen’s friend Chris, who flew up from Texas) will be arriving in half an hour, with Jensen dressed and blindfolded to preserve the surprise. Jared changes first and brushes his hair before turning the office over to the girls. He paces through the GS office.

His phone chimes. It’s a text from Jeff. _We’re leaving the house. Be there in fifteen._

 _10-4_ , Jared sends back. _See you at Gate 7._

Jared taps on his office door. “I’m heading to Gate 7. See you out there.”

“Okay,” Briana calls back. “Go get your boy!”

Jared grins. He strolls to Gate 7, not wanting to get sweaty under the bright spring sun. It’s late April but it feels like early June. Still, it’s a lot cooler than San Antonio ever is in April. 

He greets the security guard in the shack, who shakes his hand and congratulates him. Jared thanks him and waits for the guys to show. 

Ten minutes later, Jeff, Misha, and Chris appear with a blindfolded Jensen in tow. “Hey, babe,” says Jared.

Jensen’s face lights up. “Hey, Jared. I take it this crazy plan was your idea?”

“Guilty as charged.” Jared takes his hand. “You’re not mad, though, right?”

Jensen chuckles. “It’s kind of exciting, actually. I’m enjoying it.”

Jared gives him a quick peck on the lips. “Let’s go,” he says, tugging on Jensen’s hand. Jensen starts walking and Jared leads him through the park to Fahrenheit. The catering area is just a few yards from the exit queue, so they go underneath the pavilion roof to wait while the wedding party goes up to the ride platform to make the final arrangements. The guests won’t be coming for another half hour, but Jim, who’s officiating, will be there in a few minutes. 

“Are you nervous?” asks Jared.

Jensen shakes his head. “This is the best decision I ever made,” he replies with no hesitation. “The only thing that would scare me is not being able to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Jared blinks back the sudden moisture in his eyes. He squeezes Jensen’s hand and nudges his shoulder with his own. “The girls kept telling me how lucky I am. But they don’t even know the half of it. I’m the luckiest guy in the world right now.”

Jensen squeezes Jared’s hand back. “Then I’m the second luckiest.”

They stand in silence after that, shoulders and hips pressed together as they wait in the shade of the catering pavilion. Finally, after what seems like both too much and not enough time, Felicia appears at the end of the exit queue. “We’re ready.”

“Let’s do this thing,” says Jared, tugging on Jensen’s hand.

“Sounds good to me,” replies Jensen.

Jared leads him up the ride queue to the boarding platform. Once they’re in place next to the ride car, Jim takes his place in front of them. The wedding party is clustered behind them, and their guests are all standing in the queue line that winds around the platform. Jared takes a deep breath and pulls Jensen’s blindfold off.

Jensen takes one look at the ride car and the queue line and bursts out laughing. “Oh my God, I can’t believe you.” He shakes his head. “Only you, Jared.”

Jared frowns. “Don’t you like it?”

Jensen squeezes Jared’s shoulder. “I love it. It’s totally and completely us.”

Jared sighs with relief and grins. Jim opens his Bible and begins the ceremony. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles in holy matrimony. As you know, Jared and Jensen first met on the grounds here, and they’ve decided to take the plunge into their new life together both figuratively and literally.”

Jensen glances over at Jared and grins. Jared grins back, barely able to contain his excitement.

“Marriage can be a roller coaster ride, with plenty of ups and downs,” Jim continues. “But from what I’ve seen over the past few years, the two of you are more than ready to embark on that ride together. I have no doubt that the two of you will meet every challenge and endure every hardship with grace and class and most of all, the truest love I’ve ever seen.” Several members of the audience let out little “awww” sounds at that.

“Best man, please present the rings.”

Jeff steps forward and hands them their rings, which they took off the chains two days ago and gave to Jeff. They’re both displayed on a lavender pillow, which Jared accepts with exaggerated care.

“Jared, do you take Jensen to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?”

Jared beams. “I do.” He slides the ring onto Jensen’s finger and Jensen gives him that thousand-watt smile that Jared can never get enough of.

“Jensen, do you take Jared to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?”

Jensen’s smile somehow gets even bigger. “I do.” He slides Jared’s ring onto his finger.

“Then, by the power vested in me by the state of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom and board the ride.”

Jared kisses Jensen chastely, just for show, and quickly breaks it off. He takes Jensen’s hand and pulls him toward the ride car. They climb in and the ride operator puts down the shoulder harnesses and comes to check them. She gives the high sign to the board operator and the car begins to move.

The car seems to take forever to climb to the top of the massive 98º hill. Once they clear the top, Jared drops Jensen’s hand and they both cling onto the safety harnesses. 

“I LOVE YOU!” screams Jared as they plunge down the hill.

“I LOVE YOU MORE!” Jensen shouts back as they go through the barrel roll.

“I LOVE YOU INFINITY!” They both yell in unison as they crest the final hill.

When the car pulls into the station, they’re both breathing hard and red-faced, and their guests applaud wildly as the car comes to an abrupt halt. The harnesses release and the two of them climb out of the car hand in hand. The applause continues once they’re back on the platform, and both Jeff and Misha clap them on the back as they walk by. The two of them stroll hand in hand down the exit queue and the photographer snaps pictures the whole way down. It’s the perfect ending to the perfect wedding ceremony.

At the end of the exit queue, they kiss with all the passion and lust they couldn’t express in front of their parents and friends. And that’s the perfect beginning to their perfect new life together.


End file.
